Please, come back to me
by applekaatt
Summary: This is the sequel to "The beach house" so please read that first! Story continues with Laura about 6 months pregnant, In New york, with new friends, & Ross and the rest of the gang back in California trying to move on and waiting for the day she finally comes back.
1. The start

Hey my lovelies! Guess whats up The sequel! Please know I sorta forgot some details because it's been a really long time so I'm sorry if some of the dates/months/etc aren't correct. Please bare with me okay? Xoxox-kat

(5 months later)

Five months of this, here in New York, Julliard. I wonder what they are doing right now. I wonder what Riker, Vanessa, Rocky, Ryland, Rydel, Ratliff, Calum, Rainy; I wonder what he's doing…. I wonder how they are; sure they may be on the news every now and then, R5 with their tours, Calum with his minisodes, Rainy working on her music, supporting her brother, just things like that.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" He snaps me out of my thought

"Just, I wonder what they are doing right now." I said

"Hey, come here" He said with his arms wide open

I slowly scooted over into his arms, laid my head down on his chest and let out a sigh "thanks for being here for me these past few months Jace."

"No problem pretty Lady" I blushed.

"Do you ever feel like going back? Back to him? Your family? Friends?" Jace asked.

"Yea, everyday, but remember, you know the story…." Jace interrupted, " I know but sometimes, people need time to think and decided and process all those things" "I did give him time! I mean all he did was… it just wasn't okay!" "Laura!" "Jace!"

"Fine. But you know if you ever want to go back, I'll volunteer to go with you, cause you know, I'm here for you" Said Jace looking down at laura who was fast asleep. "Wow, just when I got sentimental. thanks laur." *Kisses forehead* "come on lets go bring you to bed" With that he picked her up and brought her to bed. "Night laur, sleep tight"

Hey guys, this is just a sneak peak, not a complete chapter. So Please be patient and give me time fore the next chapter whenever i can put it up.


	2. Chapter 1

_**5 Months Later**_

(Laura's POV)

Okay well, it's been a really long time, to be more exact, 5 months, since I left California. I'm no 6 months pregnant, and boy do I have good news. It's already December. Well, when I got to Here, in New York, I met so many new people. I Met Jace, He's like 22, he's majoring in music. He's about 6"0 he's like tan with brown hair and blue eyes, he has an athletic body, we live in the same building, He's awesome. My classes here are super fun, no ones hating on me about being pregnant, I get the occasional "Who's the dad" but I promised I wouldn't tell. Every now and then, I'll call in with Riker, Rocky, Calum, or Vanessa, Their doing good, they all miss me, and hell, I miss them too! I'm deciding whether to go back during Christmas break… December just started yesterday and Finals are in a couple of weeks, well right before the break starts. Did you know it actually snows in New York? Jace laughed at me when we were hanging out in my dorm, I ran to the window all excited and I was about to run downstairs but Jace made be wear all sorts or Jackets and scarves and gloves, everything! I mean I understand it gets Really cold over here, and well, I can't Afford to get sick, cause you know, I'm kind of pregnant. Since I met Jace, he's kind of been like a Rocky, Riker, Calum, and Ratliff in one. He's awesome. Today, he's talking me to this diner that he said was the best in the woooorld… He's kind of like a Dez from A&A, but also like Austin, he's just so… I don't know what to call him Haha. Oh, about Austin and Ally, It took a while but, I decided to contact the director, producers everyone that had to do with the whole show, I told them about what happened, and I even told them I was in Julliard, they promised not to tell anyone, and They told me that they were going to have to end Austin and Ally, they understood that I wasn't ready to meet up with Ross so we worked out this plan, they'd send someone over here and Ally goes away to college, she couldn't say good bye to her friends because it was too hard for her so, they recorded me saying things so it'd be my good bye. I also did a Good-bye thing and an apology for the fans. Surprisingly, there haven't been any paparazzi here… Well I mean I know I work for Disney so they wouldn't really care… so that's a plus. Well, I have to go get ready, Jace is going to take me to my Doctors appointment then he's going to take me to that diner, he has something really important to ask me I guess, I've been trying to get him to tell me over he phone but he said, that "1. It's a surprise & 2.. It needs to be done in person" Stupid Jace.

_**California**_

(Ross' POV)

Well, It's been Five months since she left… no one's been the same… I mean everyone can be somewhat normal, but sometimes… Everyone misses her; I miss her. I'm so stupid for what I did. I Wish I could take it all back. When she left, I realized things, anyways; I've been trying... I mean I've been trying to find her, but nothing. It's like she dropped out of the face of the earth… I've been acting like somewhat normal Ross, I'm not a douche, I go out with my family, Calum and Raini, sometimes I'll even be the third wheel to Vanessa and Riker, which is hilarious. Austin and Ally ended back in September, They did some bullshit thing saying Ally went away to college, and she couldn't come face to face with us so she left a message on a laptop for us, and bam, the end, well Austin got to go on tour with Trish and Dez. Anyways, They said, that Laura couldn't be here in person because; well She would be about in the 3rd? 4th? Month and would be showing, and that wouldn't be okay so… they had to do it that way. I have a feeling they know where she is, Calum, Raini and I have tried to get it out of the directors, producers everyone, but nope, no one at all will talk. Which is total BS. I know they know. Well, Last month, Maia and I started to film Teen beach movie 2, I know right? It's like fall, and they want to do a surf movie. I don't even understand but I guess. The waves are pretty awesome, Rocky and Ryland even got to be extras. Rocky and Maia are still together, so are Rydel and Ratliff, and Vanessa and Riker, actually, Vanessa and Riker moved in together like last month. They are getting pretty serious. Good for them. They moved into the two-story house with 2 extra bedrooms, they have a pool, and a dog, I got to pick the dog, guess what I named him, ! It was the first thing that came into my mind! Don't judge me! Well, Anyways, since Austin and Ally ended, when I'm not working on TBM2, I'm with R5, we've been getting pretty famous! We got new songs and it's pretty awesome, Well I've got to go, I have to get back to work.

_**New York**_

I wonder what Riker, Vanessa, Rocky, Ryland, Rydel, Ratliff, Calum, Rainy; I wonder what he's doing…. I wonder how they are; sure they may be on the news every now and then, R5 with their tours, Calum with his minisodes, Rainy working on her music, supporting her brother, just things like that.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" He snaps me out of my thought

"Just, I wonder what they are doing right now." I said

"Hey, come here" He said with his arms wide open

I slowly scooted over into his arms, laid my head down on his chest and let out a sigh "thanks for being here for me these past few months Jace."

"No problem pretty Lady" I blushed.

"Do you ever feel like going back? Back to him? Your family? Friends?" Jace asked.

"Yea, everyday, but remember, you know the story…." Jace interrupted, " I know but sometimes, people need time to think and decided and process all those things" "I did give him time! I mean all he did was… it just wasn't okay!" "Laura!" "Jace!"

"Fine. But you know if you ever want to go back, I'll volunteer to go with you, cause you know, I'm here for you" Said Jace looking down at laura who was fast asleep. "Wow, just when I got sentimental. thanks laur." *Kisses forehead* "come on lets go bring you to bed" With that he picked her up and brought her to bed. "Night laur, sleep tight"


	3. Chapter 2

Laura's POV

Well right now, I'm wearing my black thick leggings because well, I don't really fit jeans anymore… I'm wearing knee high socks with my brown boots; I'm also wearing this oversized white maternity sweater thing with an undershirt and another long sleeve under and a Maroon thick winter coat. I also have a nice black scarf, a beanie some gloves and earmuffs. All thanks to Jace. It's currently snowing so it's going to be COOOOLD. Jace being Jace is 10 minutes late, I swear, I know I should be mad at him, but when I see his face, I just totally forgive him.

*knock, knock, knock *

Who is it? I cautiously asked, well I already had a feeling I knew who it was but, you know, its better to be safe than sorry!

"The best person in the world!" Is all I hear, and my feelings were correct the one and only "Hmm Ryan Gossling?" I joked

"Well obviously someone better looking" They scoffed

"Oh calm down, come on in loser" I said as a pour myself a nice warm cup of tea.

"Hey Beautiful" Is all I hear as I feel two soft lips on my cheek "You know your late right?" I asked sorta irritated.

"I knooooooooow, buuuuuuuuuut I couldn't decide on what to wear!" He exclaims with his little lost puppy look. I couldn't help but melt alittle, he looks so cute when he does that!

"Whatever, so where are we going?" I asked totally brushing off the past conversation.

"The beeest place in the world! We are going to Kat's Diner!" He exclaims jumping up and down little alittle child

"do we have to walk? Cause, I'm not really in a walking mooood." I couldn't help but whine alittle bit. I couldn't help it im a big pregnant lady!

"seriously Laur?" He sighs

I couldn't help but laugh alittle bit "don't blame me! Blame the baby!

"yea, yea that's what you always say! Anyways so when's your next appointment?" He asked changing the conversation

A little bit unsure "Uhhhh I think the week before finals?" I said cautiously

"do you want me to go?" He asks alittle bit excited

"pleeeease?" I hate going to these things alone, I mean well I don't really have that big of a support group here in New York, and well idk I jjust want someone whos going to be there & be happy about it!

"Alright, alright, your luck you're my favorite pregnant girl!" As always hes just as excited as me.

"yea, yea, whatever lets gooooo" Right on cue my tummy starts to growl

"hahaha! The baby must be huuuuunrryyyy" He laughs

(Kat's diner)

I can't halp but take in the smell "omg! It smells sooo amazing in here!"

Jace begged "please don't tell me that we are going to have a repeat of thanks giving?"

I couldn't help but reminisce that moment "It wasn't that bad!"

Here he goes having to explain it "Laura, you realize I had to work a double shift and then take care of you for a week after that because you ate too much!"

"whatever! But thanks for being there for me!" I couldn't help but feel just alittle bit embarrassed, yea he had to take care of me, but I mean he didn't have to! I'm a big girl ya know!

He could help but be him "don't sweat it! But month three was the wooorst just saying!"

Still feeling like a total dork "omg.. it was!" I couldn't help but start laughing uncontrollably

As always Jace with his great smile starts to embarrass me more "you kept running around your dorm yelling " OMG I'M SOOO FAT!"

I couldn't help but hide my tomato red face in my hands "omg don't remind me!"

He Just had to keep going, I hated this about him when we first met but I sotra just got over it "and you had that awkward craving for Ice-cream an pickles!"

Starting to crave that at this moment "that was actually really good! Mmmmmm"

"yea…. no…. I bet you want some now huh?" How did he…..

"Psshhhhhh NO!" I totally lied "so! What did you want to talk about?" Quickly changing the subject

He starts off "You know you're a very important person in my life, and I love you. You're my bestfriend and I know I'm yours "*laughs *

Blushing just a bit "yea yea…"

"Well! I wanted to ask….. DO I get your blessing to purpose… to Charlotte?!" he asks

I couldn't help but jump out of my seat "AHHHHHH! OMG! YES! OMG! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! OF COURSE YOU HAVE MY BLESSING!" Every one was totally staring at me in the restaurant but who cares!

Jace:*Laughs * Thanks Laur! I don't know why but I just felt like I really needed your blessing.

I start to sit back down "awww! Omg! She's going to be soo happy! When are you going to do it?! "

Thinking about it, or well pretending to be thinking about it he excitedly answers back "I was thinking on her birthday!"

I haven't known Char or Jace for that long, but I've known her long enough to remember her birthday "so January?"

Looking as proud, yet nervous, he answers "yup!"

I still can' get over this! "omg! Your so romantic! Awwww! I'm really happy!"

Just as our food come, oh that delicious food! "thanks Laur!"

**AN: sorry i know the chapters short but i've been really busy lately especially since my cousins getting married & i'm a bridesmaid. So i was wondering if anyone would like to co-write this sequel with me so there would be more updates. Just message me, & I'll look at your stories and let you know what i think okay? So please lmk & comment! XOXO-Kat**


End file.
